Puiran's Mystery Dungeon
by Sankuxi
Summary: Enter the mystery dungeons! Become an exploration team and explore dungeons and rescue those in need!
1. Gate Way  Answer the Questions!

Welcome!

This book leads to the world of Pokemon!  
>Behind these pages lies your very own adventure in the wait!<br>But first, before you go in you need to answer a few questions.

Well then...Are you ready?

Here they come!

What would you do if someone stole your pen while you were writing something?  
>.I d just stare blankly.<br>.I d ask for it back calmly.  
>.Unleash my pen fury!<p>

A shadow approaches!  
>.OH NO!<br>.It s just a dog or something.  
>.Hey, that s kinda cool!<p>

The shadow was a friend of yours. Were you scared?  
>.Y-Yes .Oh Amazing.<br>.Oh wow, tell me how you did that!

There s a hundred dollar bill on the floor, what do you do?  
>.YES! Marvel vs. Capcom 3, here I come!<br>.Take it to a police station, and have them find the owner.  
>.Leave it where you found it.<p>

You are invited to your friend s house, how do you behave?  
>.Like a WINNER!<br>.Calmly and civil.  
>.I don t even show up.<p>

Are you male or female?  
>.Male .Female<p>

**Some answers have already been tallied. Please put some in reviews. A story is coming up. Not enough answers in reviews will result in delaying the story.**


	2. Wake non the Dream

The skies were brimmed with the darkness of night. The violent winds blew and a voice called out but was lost quickly to the storm. A cry for help, not heard by a soul and a smile watching someone as they fell through the vortex of the sea. The waves roar in anger as the individual falls into the unforgiving waves. The body is unconscious but still suffers the wounds. Howling comes from the abrupt gales and glides the body to nearby shore and the current becomes gentle and washes the soul ashore. Time passes, the stretch of it is unknown. Soon the body stirs and the soul wills itself to see. Calm waves, and gentleness of the wind as it pities the body and sends its hope.

"...W-Where..."

The body croaks a pleading sound but it is unheard.

"...A-Ah..."

Its consciousness fades into the bed of slumber and the warm embrace of dreams takes the soul. On a beautiful plateau, tree's flourish, and flowers thrive. The callings of birds are sounded and a gentle breeze touches the face. Laughter heard, and figures running about and around the field enjoying the bounty of the glorious land. Though at the base of the largest tree sat a mouse that stared at the groups in the field. It smiled lifelessly, but gave off a happy aura. Soon the groups came to the base and surrounded the mouse. They all danced around and about him, and dressed him up in flowers and berries. His expression doesn't change. But his eyes shift from one to another, signs of life. Soon though a breeze returns and whisks him away from the dream and he returns to his body, someone is shaking him.

Vowl's Point of View

"H-Hey! Heeeeey! Are you okay!"

I sat up immediately and gasped in shock. Then I turned towards the one who was screaming something and then he started to shake

"Ah!"

"Oh. THANK god you're okay. I was running around here because I was hungry and I thought I saw a big sandbag but apparently it was a pokemon but the pokemon was you so I thought I'd come over and see if you were tanning or something but it looks like you were sleeping did I disturb you if I did I'm so sorry for doing so, hey my name is Oscuro, nice to meet you!"

"…Uh."

"Nice to meet you, do you have a name? Oh! Of course you have a name, because if you didn't that'd be weird wouldn't it? Oh, your electrical type just like me! That's pretty sweet. I'm a Pachirisu your a pikachu, that's pretty sweet oh you should totally meet my friend he's quiet but he can be pretty awesome when you want to be. Come on I'll show you him oh! Wait you never told me your name I'm sorry about that I was just so excited so what's you name anyway?"

"V-Vowl..."

Before I could say anything else the pokemon had already dragged me across along the shore of the beach. I didn't really feel like running. All I could think of was the soreness I had in my legs. I wanted to stop running, but before I knew it we had already stopped. In front of us stood a budew, it wore a calm expression and seemed to read the situation well. He didn't speak at first, Oscuro covered much of that area. He introduced us to one another and they started talking.

"..."

Though I didn't really want to talk about anything they were interested in. I was more interested in who I was, where I came from, and why I was here. Oh, and why I was a pokemon. I had a small memory of being human in every possible way, but I was a pokemon. Pikachu to be exact, which at the same time it was cool...it was also bothersome. I felt uncomfortable standing there, so I told them. But soon out of no where someone offered something to me, it was another pokemon.

"Then how about this? You and I can form an exploration team?"

A Chimchar came around. She looked a little cute with her yellow bow on her neck sash. She seemed to know the other two pokemon as they greeted her calmly. But who was she?

"I'm Diablo."

And What is an exploration team?

"What's an Exploration Team? Well...I think you should ask the Guildmaster that for a proper definition for it."

Guildmaster? Like someone in charge of a group of people working as a guild? But who was the Guildmaster?

"Guildmaster Wigglytuff is a great leader, maybe he'll know something about this? So...you want to form an Exploration Team with me?"

I kinda thought this might be an attempt to recruit someone, but she seemed kind. Besides I might have fun doing...whatever it Exploration Team does? I looked out to sea when I heard a splashing sound that sounded off. It was a Lapras swimming towards quite gracefully across the water. It...wore glasses? Diablo greeted it calmly.

"Hi Andrew."

The Lapras looked around then down at her.

"...Oh! Hello. Hellloooo, Diablo."

Diablo giggled. Huh, so his name is Andrew? I'll remember that.

"Could you take us to the Guild?"

"Can I take you to the guild. The guild can I take you to- yes. I can take you to the guild...heh. Did I confuse you?"

Diablo giggled again. Though Andrew seemed nice enough. So I guess it's settled. I'll form an exploration team with Diablo and find out more of myself from this 'Wigglytuff'! I admit that this feels a bit rushed, but I don't think that these pokemon would lie to me, or put me in any kind of danger. Now...to see what this guild looks like!

* * *

><p><strong>This is it for the first one. San is happy!<strong> **Review!**


End file.
